


Ungodly Angel

by graco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graco/pseuds/graco
Summary: Wow, I can't believe it, a boy named Angel





	1. one,

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on publishing this when it was all finished, but due to unforeseen circumstances I don't think I'll finish it, I don't know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comment suggestions/what you liked/what you hated or give it kudos :))) thank you!

Oh. My. God.

Why does it have to turn out like this. Every single time. 

The man that lied in front of me was, well to be completely honest, a hairy grotesque CEO of some fancy company with a morbidly obese body, ego, and wallet. 

This is what most of my 'customers' looked like, with their executive reputation and hideous looks. I mean, most of them come in because they need a break from their grossly glamorous life or are in desperate need of filling the void of a decent sex life, something that their unsatisfactory 20 year marriages with women that look like poltergeists with their failed face lifts couldn't give them. I would feel bad, but... That would be a waste of my time, now wouldn't it?

The only people I do 'business' with in this 'job' are people that only I approve. For example... Men don't necessarily need to have looks up to my standards, but they must have a salary up to my standards-- yes, that's a must. 

I'm basically a pretty boy for sale, a whore for rent, a porcelain doll that can sure take a beating. I'm known very well in both my company and the whole R-18 industry in it's entirety, which is a blessing and a curse. My prices are outrageously high, I rake in about 20k every month or so, though more than half of it doesn't even go to me. New boys in the company fear me, I set rules and boundaries on which rooms they can use, what clothes they can wear, what guys they can have business with. 

 

All of this, the big reputation, the scary aura, the promiscuously daunting career... 

And my name is Angel. 

Yes, Angel. 

And it's not even a stage name! Can you believe that? My mother had the audacity to name her supposedly 'burly and masculine' new born son... Ángel. 

Though no one looks down on me despite my name, except those rotten men that I have to 'service'.. but that's just life, am I right?!

God, I wish I was wrong.


	2. two,

He would put his hands on me like I'm some dishrag, tossing me virtually every direction thinking I'll stay in one piece. Lifting me and throwing me down as if I weigh nothing. Nothing. He made me feel like nothing too. But that's how they all are. 

"Did you like it?" I looked at him with this fake, bubbly, sparkly eyed, shoujo manga smile like I just had the fucking time of my life. He shrugged, got dressed, gathered his things and tossed a check onto the hotel dresser just before leaving. People like him were the worst. Placing themselves on some glistening marble pedestal of sex appeal and fabricated importance. I didn't bother actually wasting my time on them, just their money. 

"Bastard made me look like the icing packet to a fucking cinnamon roll." I muttered as I looked into the crystal clear mirror in the hotel bathroom, my reflection showed my body with a... substance we won't name, drenching almost all of me. The hotels these men would take me to are honestly the highlight of my job, with silky sheets, pristine bathrooms, and beautiful views. Sometimes I would take advantage and spend the night alone if they left early, or weren't planning on actually sleeping with me in the first place. 

This is what the height of luxury is for me. 

I go into the shower and at least rinse myself off, dressed myself in the slightly dirty clothing I came in, and then left as well. 

The walk home is never fun. Sometimes I can mooch off a free taxi ride but majority of the time I'm stuck walking in the most ghetto parts of the city back to the main company building. 

As soon as I shove open the creaky back door to my supposed 'home', I'm greeted by I guess what you could refer to as my 'colleagues'? I could think of less appealing names, but let's stick with class. 

First: Vegas. He's as dumb as a doorknob, but... Fuck-- he's got a pretty face, I'll admit. Although his neon pink 80cm locks are really fucking distracting. He is fairly new, only been here a year so he gets lower ranked customers. Filthy frat boys that come to 'experiment', and straight up trash, filthy men that are so desperate they would have sex in a dumpster. I feel pretty bad for him since he's an airhead but he seems to be getting by pretty fine, even if the pink isn't doing him any favors.

Second: London. Actually, I barely ever see him. That asshole gets the highest customers ever seen in this industry, getting fed expensive foreign cuisine and getting taken to hotels where the rooms are bigger than half of the apartments in New York itself. He specializes in more dominant stuff, surprisingly. He's never bottomed despite looking more feminine than me, and he never plans on bottoming, ever. He's been in the company for almost as long as me and we were pretty close until he abruptly started getting so much luxurious business. Lucky bastard.

And Last: Barbie. Barbie is just.. A big fucking weeaboo. He's extremely new, he just came in last week after he was recruited due to his past cam model presence. I decided to 'take him in' and school him a bit because if I didn't, he would be getting snatched up by the other dirty hoes in this business. He's actually very smart, but too naive. The nerd will take any filthy, fat, japanophile as long as they tell him to dress up in a pretty seifuku-- he'll do it. Yes, he works in mostly just cosplay, and weird ass role play stuff, but that's right up his alley. He has really puffy blonde hair with puffy blonde bangs, and we're all convinced it's fake but-- goddammit, we can't really know for sure. 

Even though I hate almost all of these filthy boys I have to consider them my family, because we don't have anyone else. I've heard that London, or Liam's mother died of a drug overdose. I've also heard that Vegas, or Lucas was beat as a child and then was kicked out at 14 years old after he came out. But those might just be rumors so I'm not going to bother sympathizing. 

That'd be something new, and I prefer to stick with what I know.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drunk troll doll wow

The dusky light seeped into the cheap window shades of my cubicle of a bedroom as if it was my alarm, telling me to get my lazy ass up. 

I live at the company, like all of the whores here. The only reason you would be living somewhere else was if you were bought out by someone, which would be a rare occasion. Being bought out by someone was basically like getting a collar, and becoming a pet. It meant that you will now have to live with the grotesque Neanderthal that supposedly now 'owns you', forever. But being bought out is extremely rare, the main reason being it's REALLY expensive.

My room was small and shabby, with peeling wallpaper and an odd musty smell that no one can figure out. 

Today, I have an 'appointment' with one of my most loyal and, well; most high paying customers. In fact, I don't even remember his name, something like Giles or something stupid like that...? Anyway, he's a man from England that got transferred to the states because of his job-- and he's actually good looking, can you believe that? You might be thinking, there must be a con to this! And you're right. 

He has a wife, a wife. Not only that, but a wife of 10 years no less. As well as three, yes, you heard that right: three children. And he's fucking a gay whore (the gay whore is me, if you're wondering.) in secret, but that's only minor, right?

Today he has requested I dress in some of my nicest, but most revealing clothing. He liked it when I dressed girly. He was pretty young, only thirty, so I wouldn't think he had a thing for little girls but hey- you never know with these men. Every new guy is always one hell of a surprise. 

He must be taking me somewhere nice, so I just go with it. I slip on one of my most detailed dresses, it was long sleeved and poofy, with a pink body and white lace detailing, and it was so extremely short. Like- I'm not even exaggerating, one wrong move and you could see my entire ass! But, maybe he's into that...?

After getting all done up I quickly head downstairs to the regular common area, only to be greeted by the one and only pink-haired airhead. Thank god there's only one, I'm not sure I could handle two.

"HhHiiiiii !!" He managed to slur out, stuttering along as he went; the stupidest look wiped across his face. "OooO wherr ya going-g all done uUup??" I was truly confused until I looked down at the extra large, empty bottle of raspberry vodka; and all of the dots magically connected.

I sneer, judging him from head to toe in vertical swipe of a glare. "None of your business, idiot-- and aren't you supposed to be going somewhere today? No man is gonna want to see your crusty, drunk ass like this." 

"ComEe onn!" The drunk whined, knees weak from intoxication. "My next datee is only at saaaveenn toniteee! And it's only twOoO ! Stop being such a buzz kill~!" 

I hate him. I hate his stupid pretty face and his stupid cute expressions even when he's sad; or trying to hide something with the mask of alcohol. I. Hate. It. 

I hear footsteps at the entrance of the company portion of the building, and quickly pop my head in to see a dapper man, with a height just about 6'0, in a black suit walk in. It must be my date.

"My client is here." I growl before shouldering past him, containing the urge to insult his drunken ass.


	4. four,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and 'Angel' are two different people

I immediately put my 'Angel' face on. 

'Angel' is a happy bubbly boy, with childish mannerisms and a beautiful outlook on life- and a beautiful face in bed when he nuts. Seriously.

I strut up the to the tall man in the most girly way possible, "Hi daddy!" 

Yes, I'm mentally cringing at myself too. He had told me he likes when I call him that but... He has THREE FUCKING DAUGHTERS-- that's just sick-- but alas, you know; just gotta go along with business. After I had greeted him he gave me a devilish smirk, and we left the building. 

Right as I walk out of the entrance with him, I immediately see a large flashy limousine, of a glistening obsidian color. 

Damn... I forget this guy is filthy rich. 

He opens the door of the car for me, I flash a smile, and got in upon request.

Keep in mind: I have no clue where I'm going, I never do. With these men, I could either be taken to a lavish bougie restaurant and get treated like a princess, or get taken to a derelict alley and get my ass beat. Even if that happens, the show still must go on. I mean, prostitution is technically criminalized and illegal so I can't report any of the men who abuse me-- because I'm the one who'll be arrested instead. 

Conversation on the ride there is stale. There's obviously nothing interesting to talk about between a wealthy salaryman and a whore stuck in poverty. So, instead he just feels me up the whole time and I just grin and bear it. 

We get to the restaurant he was taking me to, and it looks nothing short of excessively extravagant. The building dressed with lights, people sitting on the patio, the tune of romantic conversing filled the air, giggling harmonizing with the sick sound of love.  It's disgusting, only disgusting because it's an unreal thing I could never grasp- something that I'm never going to be able to have. 

I order probably the most expensive thing I can get my hands on-- a girl's gotta treat herself, after all! Obviously the small chatter that takes place is anything but interesting; him talking about his job, wife, his fabulous life he's got himself while looking at his nice expensive gold Rolex watch.  

But, obviously I don't listen. I can't be bitter towards him, for one I'd lose a paycheck, and for two, he wouldn't know what the other side of life looked like anyway. It would be wasted salt. Instead, I decide to gaze at other good looking men wishing I could be going home with them instead of the man in front of me. 

"So what do you want to do after this, darling?" He purrs, looking at me with the most perverse look on his face- I mean it isn't his fault, it's just that's sooo not attractive. 

"Ummm, whatever you want to do..." My voice trails, stirring my drink in thought. 

I really, really don't want to do it tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "huh??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//DRUGS

Dinner is done, and I'm fatigued. Listening to such a vulgar man narcissistically talk about himself for ages just makes me exhausted. 

"Let's go to the hotel next door, the Ruby Citadel I think they call it?" He hinted, with anything but innocent intentions in his eyes. I pretend not to notice.

I let out a sigh, but quietly to make sure I don't display any discomfort. "Ah, sure!" I beamed, trying my best to sound enthusiastic. He payed for our food, grabbed my hand and rushed over to the hotel. I know I said I didn't want to have sex, but I think he thought differently. He pounded his way through the door with my wrist in his hand and got a room as fast as he could. 

Maybe he had too much to drink. Maybe that was it. Angel you're in for one hell of a night, pal, get ready. 

We got in an elevator, and I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy and nauseous. My eyes are slowly shutting, I think I'm just tired but... if I was just tired I wouldn't feel this way? But alas, without even regarding how pale I look he grabbed my hand and slammed through the door, pushing me onto the soft cold sheets of the hotel bed. 

Everything is getting darker now. Faces are getting blurry, and the intricate art pieces on the room's walls just fade into blotches. 

Soon everything was just black.


End file.
